Conventional print media pick-up devices for printers are generally of simple construction and operation. These devices are designed to “pick” print media, such as sheets of paper, from a supply and deliver it to the media transport mechanism of the printer. The efficiency of such devices in successfully picking the sheets, usually one sheet at a time, can be controlled by various structural and operational factors, such as the type of grip material used on the pick-up roller, the speed at which the roller is rotated and/or power and torque of the motor used to drive the roller. Conventionally, motors which over-budget on the required power and torque for driving rotation of the roller are used. In some arrangements, this over-budget is necessary due to the placement of the motor external to the pick-up device itself.